A Safe, Friendly Tennis Match Devoid Of Casualties
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Bakugo and Uraraka play tennis and their friends scramble not to be casualties.


"Um... are you sure this is a good idea?" Deku asked nervously as he tried to keep up with Uraraka as she stormed toward the tennis court. There was fire in her eyes and a scary smile on her face as turned to him.

"Why wouldn't it be?" She asked with clenched teeth.

Deku froze in place under her stare until Mina came up behind him and placed her hands on his shoulder. He let out a sigh of relief as his friend's attention moved off of him. "Uraraka, I don't want my boyfriend to be a casualty here."

Uraraka turned away from them both. "There's only going to be one casualty here," She said.

"Yeah and it's gonna be you, Round Face!" Bakugo yelled as he walked up to her with a sadistic smile despite Kirishima trying to hold him back.

"I'm pretty sure someone is gonna leave here in a body bag," Kaminari said with a shrug.

"Shouldn't you sound more concerned about that!" Deku yelled.

Mina pet his head, trying to calm him down. "If it's just Bakugo, we won't be losing much." She said.

"What was that?" He turned to yell at her.

"This was supposed to be fun, you guys," Kirishima argued. He let out a breath as Bakugo stopped his charge toward his girlfriend, but the relief was short lived when Uraraka spoke again.

"I'll show you fun," Uraraka said, bouncing the tennis ball a few times and glaring at Bakugo.

Deku, Kirishima, and Kaminari all felt a shiver run down their spine as her glare passed over them. Mina hid behind Deku's shoulder. "She's scary when she's competitive," Mina whispered. No one was quite sure which one of them had set off their competitive side, but everyone was equally sure that it was too late to escape or stop them.

"I can't imagine anything more fun than beating the cheeks off of Round Face," Bakugo proclaimed with a smirk as he lifted his tennis racket and rested it on his shoulder.

"You didn't beat me last time," She said in a cold voice.

Bakugo exploded his tennis racket and his smirk turned into a fierce grimace. "What did you say!"

"You heard me." She replied, looking at him smugly.

He tossed his ruined tennis racket aside as he approached her. "I could beat you with one arm tied behind my back."

"Prove it."

"Are you sure they're dating and just not secretly trying to kill each other?" Kaminari asked in a low voice.

"Doesn't look very secret to me," Mina said, not bothering to whisper.

Kirishima jumped between them again, holding out his hands and hardening just to be on the safe side. "This was supposed to be fun, you two! Not a blood bath."

"Who asked you!" Bakugo and Uraraka yelled at the same time. Kirishima winced briefly, but stayed firmly planted between them.

"If you want a handicap, just make it a double's match," Kaminari said. "Since you don't think anyone else is good enough anyway."

Bakugo glared at him and Kaminari stiffened under the attention, but he didn't back away, even as Bakugo began to walk toward him. Bakugo tossed an arm around Kaminari's shoulder and Kaminari spent a few seconds convinced he was adead man before Bakugo spoke again. "That's not a bad idea. Gimme your racket."

"What? No way!"

"I wasn't asking!" Bakugo yelled, jumping on Kaminari as and taking hold on his tennis racket. He pointed to Midoriya. "Deku! Get your ass over here. You're my handicap."

"Ah! What?" Deku exclaimed in surprise.

"Did I stutter?" He yelled.

Deku jumped before obediently going to Bakugo's side as they moved to their side of the court. Deku was used to Bakugo's competitive nature, but he hadn't expected that he'd be dragged into it. He looked to his friends for help, but realized that they were all in the same position of not wanting to get in the couple's way as they competed.

Uraraka's eyes landed on Mina and the pink girl jumped slightly. "Don't fail me, Ashido."

"Y-yes, ma'am!" Mina exclaimed, stiffening under the intensity of Uraraka's stare.

"Kirishima, you keep score!" Bakugo yelled.

"Okay!" Kirishima agreed.

The matches were intense, full of screaming harsh glares from both sides and more near fatalities than anyone but Bakugo and Uraraka were okay with.

"Deku, you fuck! You missed!" Bakugo yelled.

"A-ah! S-sorry!" Deku responded.

"Out of the way, Ashido!" Uraraka yelled as she jumped toward the ball, nearly hitting Mina as she jumped out of the way.

"Tennis isn't supposed to be this dangerous!" Mina yelled.

Then quirks got involved. Uraraka used her quirk on a serve that was aimed straight at Bakugo's head, Bakugo used his explosions to hit the ball back with more force, and Mina and Deku quickly scrambled off the court.

"Yep, I'm out!" Mina said as she moved off the side.

Deku was panting heavily as he ran to her side and wrapped his arms around her in a desperate hug. "Are they gonna be okay?" He asked.

"Probably not," Kaminari said. "But are you gonna stop them?"

Deku shook his head quickly and Mina hugged him.

"So..." Kirishima spoke up as he moved to join them. "Let's... not invite them to do sports together."

"Agreed," Everyone nodded.


End file.
